Troll
thumb|left|400px|link=TROLL '' ''NO EDITING WITHOUT AUTHOR'S PERMISSION PLEASE '' ''THE ALPHABET & PUNCTUATION 9. Pronouns ## PERSONAL PRONOUNS These are the words used in place of someone's actual name. The standard pronouns in Troll are all declined as nouns: MASCULINE - FEMININE - COLLECTIVE amyes - amyas '[ Note 1 ] I, me ''agyes - agyas- agyos '' You [ sing. .] '''''asyes He, asyas ''She ''asyos '' It ''vivyes -'' vivyas - vivyos ''We agzyes - agzyas- agzyos '' You [ pl.] ''astes - astas- '' ''astos ''They ''vanyes - vanyas - vanyos'' Who ? Which ? [ Person(s)] ''vantos ''Which ? What ? [ Thing(s) ] ''vasyos -self *[ reflexive pronoun '' ''quenyes -'' ''quentas - quentos ''Someone, Anyone ''eltes - eltas- eltos Everyone liquentos No-one NOTE 1 The Collective gender is used for inanimate subjects, or when the gender of the subject is unknown or mixed ] vantos is declined as an example : Sing. Pl. Nominative vantos '' ''vantoszi '''''What ? Genitive vantosam'' ''vantosamizi Of What ? Prepositional vantoko'' ''vantokozi [ By, To, etc ] what ? '' The personal pronouns also have Possessive forms, which are adjectives : My, mine ''amya'' sing. ''amyazi pl. Your, yours sing '''''agya agyazi His/ Her/ Its asya asyazi [ ''or ''asyesya/ asyasya / asyosya *] Our, ours vivya vivyazi Your, yours pl agzya agzyazi Their asta astazi Whose ? vanya vanyazi Of What ? Of Which ? vanta vantazi -self's* vasya vasyazi Someone's, Anyone's quanta quantazi Everyone's [ All ] elta eltazi '' No-one's ''liquanta liquantazi *The reflexive pronoun vasyos [ vasya, vasyazi ] ''is used to refer to the subject of the phrase or sentence. e.g ''mingasem vasya shikal = I saw own destiny ( mingasem= I saw, vasya = own'', shikal ''= destiny ). In most contexts the general third person possessive asya [ '= His / Her / Its ] refers to the subject of the sentence. When it is necessary to differentiate between more than one of these possibilities, the possessive adjectives asyesya (= asyes vasya ) / asyasya (= asyas vasya ) / asyosya ( = asyos vasya )'' [ = His own, Her own, Its own ] or'' astesya / astasya / astosya (= astes vasya / astas vasya / astos vasya )'' [ Their own ] are used. These always refer to the subject of the verb. For example : ''Sa sengi migasessho margoz nang sa beshinakozi; asyosya sikra zhes nagya'' = The lion had seen a goat among the oak trees ; its [ the lion's ] hair was black. Compare with ''Sa sengi migasessho margoz nang sa beshinakozi; asya sikra zhes nagya'' = The lion had seen a goat among the oak trees ; its [ the goat's ] hair was black. [ Note that the lion's and goat's genders are undetermined, hence the collective form of the adjectives is used ] The emphatic pronouns'' amyasya'' [ = My own ], agyasya' [ = Your own (s. ) ],' vivyasya' [ = Our own ] 'agzyasya' [ = Your own ( pl. ) ], are sometimes used, and' vanyasya' [ = Whose own ? ], quantyasya'' [ = One's / Someone's / Anyone's own ], eltyasya [ Everyone's own ] are used more rarely''.'' ## DEMONSTRATIVE AND RELATIVE PRONOUNS # These are as follows : Independent - Singular - Plural - M / F / C Adjectives # This jintes / jintas / jintos jinta jintazi [ This other ] That [ by you ] thantes/ thantas thantos thanta thantazi [ That other ] That [ remote ] yantes/ yantas/ yantos yanta yantazi [ At that time ] Then yanos yana yanazi Which, that *''' ''yes / yas / yos ya yazi '' [ Anything ] Something ''quantos quanta quantazi'' No thing ''liquantos liquanta liquantazi'' Everything,All ''eltos elta eltazi'' Sometime ''quanos quana quanazi'' '*'The relative pronoun, as in the sentence “ I read the book which [ or that ] you wrote “.This is not the same meaning as in “ Which book have you read ?”, where which must be translated by the interrogative ''vanta .'' # 9.3 OTHER RELATIVE PARTICLES AND PHRASES MANNER [ Response to question ''ingviva ? How ? [ By which means ? ] ( = '''''ingvi vanoko ?) ] ingvi jintoko / jintokozi = Thus(ly), in this way, so / in these ways ingvi yantoko / yantokozi = In that way / in those ways ingvi quantoko / quantokozi ''= Somehow, anyhow, in some way / in some ways ''ingvi eltoko / eltokozi = In every way / in all ways ingvi liquantoko ''= In no way, “nohow” PLACE [ Response to question ''mikiva ? ''Where ? [ In which place ? ] ( '' = miki vantoko ? ) ] miki jintoko = Here, in this place vu jintoko = Hither, to this place miki jintokozi = In these places vu jintokozi = Hither, to these places miki yantoko = There, in that place'' vu yantoko ='' Thither, to that place miki yantokozi = In those places vu yantokozi = Thither, to those places miki quantoko = Somewhere, anywhere, in some place miki eltoko = Everywhere, in every place miki eltokozi = in all places miki liquantoko ''= Nowhere, in no place ''miki quantokozi = ''in some places REASON [ Response to question ''farava ? Why ? [ For which reason ? ] ( ='' fara vantoko ? )'' ] fara jintoko = Because, for this reason fara jintokozi = For these reasons fara yantoko = Therefore, for that reason fara yantokozi = For those reasons fara quantoko '' = For some reason ''fara quantokozi = ''For some reasons ''fara liquantoko= For no reason TIME [ Response to question zavako ? ''When ? [ At which time ? ] ( = ''za vanta skamako ? ) ] za yamako (= yanta skamako ) = Then, when, at that time [ Relative ] '' '' za yamakozi (= yantazi skamakozi ) ''= At those times ''za quamako ( = quanta skamako ) ''= At some time ''za quamakozi (= quantazi skamakozi )='' ''At some times za elmako ( = elta skamako ) = Always, at every time'' '' za elmakozi ( = eltazi skamakozi ) = At all times za liquamako ( = liquanta skamako ) = Never, at no time'' '' po yamako ( = yanta skamako ) ''= From then on ''vu yamako ( = yanta skamako ) ''= Up until then ''10. Interrogative Particles The following words are used to ask questions. ingviva ? ''How ? [ By which means ? ] ( = ''ingvi vanoko ?) vanyos ? ''Who ? ''vantos ? ''What ? ''mikiva ? ''Where ? [ In which place ? ] ( '' = miki vantoko ? ) farava ? Why ? [ For which reason ? ] ( ='' fara vantoko ? )'' povako ? Whence ? [ From which place ? ] ( ='' po vantoko ? )'' vuvako ? Whither ? [ Towards which place ? ] ( = vu vantoko ?) zavako ? ''When ? [ At which time ? ] ( = ''za vanta skamako ? ) pozava ? ''From when ? ( = ''po za vanta skamako ? ) vuzava ? Up until when ? ( = vu za vanta skamako ? ) 11 Numerals Cardinal numerals ( nouns ) are given, Ordinal numerals ( adjectives ) are formed by the addition of the suffix ''-va / -iva'' 0 nayid 10 yinja 20 binja 1 yini 11 yinjayin 21 binjayin 2 bini 12 yinjabin 22 binjabin 3 drini 13 yinjadrin 23 binjadrin 4 fini 14 yinjafin 24 binjafin 5 shini 15 yinjashin 25 binjashin 6 mini 16 yinjamin 26 binjamin 7 thrini 17 yinjathrin 27 binjathrin 8 sorini 18 yinjasrin 28 binjasrin 9 volini 19 yinjavlin 29 binjavlin 30 drinja 100 yinbinja 1000 yindrinja 40 finja 200 binbinja 2000 bindrinja 50 shinja 300 drinbinja 3000 drindrinja 60 minja 400 finbinja 4000 findrinja 70 thrinja 500 shinbinja 5000 shindrinja 80 sorinja 600 minbinja 6000 mindrinja 90 volinja 700 thrinbinja 7000 thrindrinja 800 sorinbinja 8000 sorindrinja 900 volinbinja 9000 volindrinja 10,000 yinfinja 20,000 binfinja 30,000 drinfinja 40,000 finfinja 50,000 shinfinja 60,000 minfinja 70,000 thrinfinja 80,000 sorinfinja 90,000 volinfinja 100,000 yinshinja 200,000 binshinja 300,000 drinshinja 1,000,000 yinminja 2,000,000 binminja, '''''etc.'' ''10,000,000 yinthrinja 100,000,000 yinsorinja'' ''1,000,000,000 yinvolinja 10,000,000,000 yinja yinvolinja, etc.'' ''4,973 findrinja volinbinja ima thrinjadrin'' ''125th yinbinja ima binjashiniva'' FRACTIONS These are expressed with the word ''prasip'' = a small part, a fraction. Thus ¾ is expressed as ''drini finiva prasipizi'' = three fourth fractions. 23/56 would be ''binjadrin shinjaminiva prasipiz''i. The denominator is an ordinal numeral and the numerator is a cardinal numeral. Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns ''1. Nouns'' Nouns are the names used to talk about things, animals, people, or abstract concepts. Nouns end in either consonants or vowels. * Those ending in vowels add the ending ''-zi'' in the plural * e.g : * * ''retto ( horse ) '-> rettozi ( horses ) * If the noun ends in a consonant then -''izi'' is added in the plural * e.g marjeb ( king ) '-> ''marjebizi '' ( kings ) These forms are what is known as the Nominative cases of the noun, ie the " name " of the thing you are talking about. Troll also has two other cases of nouns, which are described in a later paragraph. '''''2. Adjectives Adjectives are words used to qualify the type of thing we are talking about, for example, we speak of a " rich king ", or a " pretty bird ", or a " fast horse ". The adjectives describe the qualities of the nouns they are connected with. In English, and in Troll, the adjective precedes the noun it describes in most sentences. But sometimes we can use the adjective as the main object of a sentence, for example " The horse was fast " is a complete sentence consisting of a noun ( the horse ), a verb ( was ) and an adjective ( fast ). In this type of sentence the adjective usually follows the verb, which itself follows the noun. Of course there can be other adjectives in this kind of sentence as well : " The grey horse was fast " is an example. Adjectives in Troll usually end in a'' or ''e ( rarely in '') when they refer to a singular noun. If the noun to which the adjective refers is plural, then the ''a changes to azi ( e -> ezi , ''or ''+ azi ) in the plural : e.g sa rigya marjeb zhes medsha -> ''The great king was wise ( ''sa ''= the, ''rigya adj. = great, zhes = he was, medsha = wise ) sa rigyazi marjebizi zhesti medshazi -> ''The great kings were wise. ( ''zhesti ''= they were ) Adjectives can also be used in a comparative sense, eg “ The king is wiser than his son “, or a superlative sense ; “ The king is wisest of all men “. Troll expresses these meanings by use of the preposition ''sang,'' and the suffix -ba, 'meaning more, as in the following examples. COMPARATIVE DEGREE [ A one - to one comparison ] 'sa marjeb zhas medshaba sang asya sirako' = The king is wiser above his son ( 'zhas =' he is, ''' medshaba = more wise, ''sang ''= above, ''asya ''= his , ''sirako , ''from ''sira ''= son ; Prepositional Case, see below ) ''Rettozi zhasti sirunaziba sang tantukozi ''= Horses are faster than bulls ( ''zhasti ''= they are, ''sirunaziba ''= more fast [ pl ], ''tantu + kozi ''= bulls ) SUPER-COMPARATIVE DEGREE [ A comparison of one to many ] '''''sa marjeb zhes medshaba sang quantokozi asyazi siramizi = The king was wiser above some of his sons ( '' quantokozi ''= some, '' asyazi'' = his own pl. siramizi = of sons ) SUPERLATIVE DEGREE [ A comparison of one to all others ] sa marjeb zhes medshaba sang eltazi simadakozi = The king was wiser above all people ( eltazi ''= all , ''simadakozi '' '' = people ) Comparisons can also be made where the subject is less endowed than the others, sa marjeb zhas medsha zatsan asya sirako = The king is wise below his son ( zatsan = below, under )( ie, the king was less wise than his son ; note that the incremental suffix ''-ba'' is not used here ) ( The same idea could also be expressed as sa sira marjebam zhas medshaba sang asya harbishoko '''= The son of the king is wiser above his father ) '' Declension of Nouns'' In Troll the various ways a noun is used in a sentence require different endings to be applied to the noun's Nominative form, which is the form listed in the dictionary. Troll has three cases, each indicating a different meaning. We have already seen the use of the Nominative case, this refers to the name of the thing which is the subject or object if the sentence. So in both of the following sentences, the Nominative case is used : ''sa rigya marjeb zhes medsha = The great king was wise [ ''marjeb ''> Nominative ] '''''Pareltin zhes rigya marjeb = Pareltin [ a person's name ] was a great king. The second sentence differs from the first in that marjeb is the object of the verb zhes '' was, while in the first it is the subject. Troll uses the same case ending for both meanings, but the subject of the sentence precedes the verb, and the object follows it. 4.1 POSSESSIVE CASE The Possessive case indicates either the source of something, or possession of something. It corresponds to the English construction " ... of [ the king ] " or " the [ king's ] ...". In Troll the Possessive case is formed by adding ''-m ''to the Nominative form if the noun ends in a vowel, or -''am if the noun ends in a consonant. The plural endings are ''-mizi ''or –'' amizi.'' sa retto marjebam zhas dikara = the horse of the king [ the king's horse ] is white.( '' zhas '' = it is, dikara = white, marjeb + am = king's ) sa sikra rettom zhas dikara = The hair of the horse is white. ( sikra = hair - can be singular or plural, as in English, retto + m = horse's ) sa sikra rettomizi marjebam zhas dikara = The hair of the king's horses is white. ( ie the hair of several horses belonging to a ( = the) king is white ) ( retto + mizi ''= horses' ) Note that the word order in Troll has the possessor or source in the Possessive following the object referred to. In the third sentence, the object(s) referred to ( the horses ) are also in the Possessive case because they are the possessors of the hair, which is the subject of the sentence. Note also that the article ''sa is really only needed before the subject noun , unless there is some reason to make it clear that the possessor is not any king, but the king ! 4. PREPOSITIONAL CASE The Prepositional case is used when a noun is governed by a preposition. The Prepositional is formed by adding -''ko'' to the end of nouns ending in vowels in the singular. If the noun ends in a consonant, -''ako'' is added. The plural is formed by adding -'z''i 'to the Prepositional singular. e.g: 'sa sengi nyamasessho marjeb ingvi kronako= The lion had injured the king with a claw ( ''sengi = lion, '''''nyamanessho = [ he ] had injured, ingvi = by means of, kron + ako = claw) sa rettozi prulasesti sebla sa beshinakozi ''= The horses walked between the oak trees ( ''prulanesti ''= they walked, ''sebla = between, '' beshin + akozi ''= oak trees ) Verbs 3. Adverbs An adverb ( as can be deduced from its name ) is an addition to a verb. It qualifies how an action is performed, and therefore has some strong similarity to an adjective. In fact, almost all adverbs in Troll are derived from the corresponding adjective, by adding va to the end. There is no plural form. The incremental suffix ''-ba'' can also be used with adverbs. e.g :'' sa rigya marjeb debansas medshava-> ''The great king rules wisely. ( debansas = he rules, medshava ''[ from ''medsha + va ] = wisely ) Asya sira debansases medshavaba > '' His son ruled more wisely. ( ''debansases ''= he ruled, ''medshavaba [ from medsha + va + ba ] = more wisely 4. # Verbs Verbs are the words which describe the action in a sentence. They have a fundamental meaning, which is modified by various endings to signify when the action takes place, and who is doing it. The timing of the action is called the tense, and there are four tenses in Troll: Present, Future, Past, and Perfect. ## THE BASIC FORM OF THE VERB This is given in the vocabularies in the Infinitive form, as in the following examples : prulare = to walk ; nyamare ''= to wound ; ''debansare '' = to rule The “stem” of the verb is found by removing the ''re'' ending of the infinitive form. Thus the stems of the above verbs are ''prula- , nyama- , and debansa- .'' 5.2 PRESENT TENSE This corresponds to the English continuous present tense; ... is reading, ... are writing, etc. It is formed from the verb stem if this ends in ''a,i,o or '''''u. If the stem ends in e, '' then the present tense ending is ''ea. 5.3 FUTURE TENSE This is equivalent to the English ... will be reading, ... will be writing, as well as the indefinite future tense, ... will read, ... write, etc. There is no distinction between these meanings in Troll . The Future tense is formed by adding -''fi'' to the verb stem. 5.4 PAST TENSE Again this corresponds to two English tenses, for example ... was reading, ... was writing, and also ... read, ... wrote, etc. The Past tense is formed by adding -''se'' to the verb stem. 5.5 PAST PERFECT TENSE The Past Perfect tense indicates that the action has already been completed and is no longer occurring. It corresponds to English ... has read, ... have written, etc. It is formed by attaching the suffix -''sho ''to the Past tense. 5.6 PRONOMINAL ENDINGS All of the above tenses of the verb have pronominal suffixes attached after the tense endings, to indicate who is performing the action. The pronominal suffixes are as follows : ''-m'' =''' I ;' '1st Person sing.] '''-g = You ; ''p., sing. ''-s ''= He/ She/ It ; [ 3rd p. sing]. ''-vi '' ''= We ; [ 1st p. pl.]] ''-gzi ''= You ; p., pl. ''-sti'' ='' They ; [ 3rd p. pl.] Thus, the full endings are : PRESENT FUTURE PAST PAST PERFECT -''m -fim '' ''-sem -semsho ''I ; 1st Person sing.] ''-g -fig -seg -segsho ''You ; p., sing. or pl ''-s -fis -ses -sessho ''He/ She/ It ; [ 3rd p. sing]. ''-vi -fivi -sevi -sevisho ''We ; [ 1st p. pl.]] ''-gzi -figzi -segzi -segzisho ''You ; p., pl. ''-sti -fisti -sesti -sestisho ''They ; [ 3rd p. pl.] ''6. Conjugation of Verbs Some typical verbs are conjugated below to illustrate the application of the above endings: INFINITIVE prulare = '''''to walk, go nyamare = to injure, harm debansare = to rule STEM prula-'' ''nyama-''' debansa-'' I* = ''m '' ''You (s)* = g '''''He* = He/ She/ It = s'' ''We* = vi You (pl)* = ''gzi ''They* = ''sti '' PRESENT '''''prulam I* am walking'' nyamam '' I* am injuring'' debansam ''I* am ruling prulag You* are walking'' nyamag '' You* are injuring'' debansag ''You* are ruling prulas He* is walking nyamas ' He* is injuring debansas He* is ruling '''''prulavi We* are walking'' nyamavi '' We* are injuring '' debansavi ''We* are ruling prulagzi You* are walking nyamagzi You* are injuring debansagzi You* are ruling prulastI They* are walking'' nyamastI'' They* are injuring'' debansastI'' They* are gruling'' '' FUTURE prulafim I* shall w walk nyamafim I* shall injure debansafim I* shall rule prulafig You* will walk nyamafig You* will injure debansafig ''You* will rule ''prulafis ''He* will walk ''nyamafis ''He* will injure ''debansafis ''He* will rule ''prulafivi We* shall walk nyamafivi ''We* shall injure ''debansafivi ''We* shall rule ''prulafigzi You* will walk nyamafigzi You* will injure debansafigzi ''You* will rule ''prulafisti '' They* will walk ''nyamafisti They* will injure debansafisti They* will rule PAST prulasem ''I* walked ''nyamasem I* injured debansasem I* ruled prulaseg You* walked nyamaseg ''You* injured ''debansaseg ''You* ruled ''prulases '' He* walked ''nyamases He* injured debansases He* ruled prulasevi '' We* walked ''nyamasevi We* injured debansasevi We* ruled prulasegzi You* walked nyamasegzi ''You* injured ''debansasegzi ''You* ruled ''prulasesti They* walked nyamasesti They* injured debansasesti They* ruled PAST PERFECT prulasemsho ''I* had walked ''nyamasemsho I* had injured debansasemsho I* had ruled prulasegsho You* had walked nyamasegsho ''You* had injured ''debansasegsho ''You* had ruled ''prulasessho He* had walked nyamasessho He* had injured debansasessho He* had ruled prulasevisho ''We* had walked ''nyamasevisho We* had injured debansasevisho We* had ruled prulasegzisho You* had walked nyamasegzisho ''You* had injured ''debansasegzisho ''You* had ruled ''prulasestisho They* f had walked nyamasestisho They* had injured debansasestisho They* had ruled PAST PARTICIPLE ADJECTIVES eg sa nyamasha retto - ''the injured horse ( these are very rarely used with intransitive verbs ) ''prulasha ''sing. '' ''walked ''nyamasha sing. injured debansasha sing. ruled prulashazi pl. nyamashazi pl. debansashazi ''pl. PRESENT / ACTIVE PARTICIPLES ADJECTIVES eg ''sa debansara marjeb – the ruling king prulara ''sing. walking ''nyamara sing. injuring debansara sing. ruling prularazi pl. nyamarazi pl. debansarazi pl. GERUND NOUNS[ exist only in the singular ] eg prulavyo zhes zinda fara rettokozi - ''walking is good for horses ''prulavyo ''walking ''nyamavyo ''injuring ''debansavyo ruling 7. Irregular Verbs The verbs '' zhire = ''to be, and lizhire = not to be, have irregular conjugations : INFINITIVES zhire ''being ''lizhire not being PRESENT zham = I* am, I* do lizhim = I* am not, I* do not zhag You* (s) are, you do lizhig ''You* (s) are not, do not ''zhas ''He* is, he* does ''lizhis '''''He* is not, does not '' ''zhavi'' We* are, do '' lizhivi'' We* are not, do not ''zhagzi'' You*(pl) are, you do ''lizhigzi'' You*(pl) are not, do not ''zhasti'' They* are, do '' lizhisti'' They* are not, do not FUTURE ''zhifim'' I* shall be/ do '' lizhifim'' I* shall not be/ do ''zhifig'' You*(s) will be/ do'' lizhifig'' You(s) will not be/ do ''zhifis He* will be/ do lizhifis'' He* will not be/ do ''zhifivi We* shall be/ do lizhifivi'' We* shall not be/ do ''zhifigzi'' You*(pl) will be/ do '' lizhifigzi'' You*(pl) will not be/ do ''zhifisti They* will be/ do lizhifisti'' They* will not be/ do PAST ''zhem'' I* did , I* was'' lizhem '' I* did not, I* was not '' '' ''zheg'' You*(s) did, you were'' lizheg'' You*(s) did not, were not '' '' ''zhes'' He* did, he* was'' lizhes'' He* did not, was not '' '' ''zhevi'' We* did, We* were'' lizhevi'' We* did not, were not ''zhegzi'' You*(pl) did, you were'' lizhegzi'' You*(pl) did not, were not ''zhesti They* did, they* were lizhesti'' They* did not, were not ''FUTURE PERFECT'' ''zhifimsha I shall have been /done lizhifimsha'' I* shall not have ..... ''zhifigsha'' You*(s) will have been /done'' lizhifigsha'' You*(s) will not have .... ''zhifissha He will have been / done ' lizhifissha He* will not have ... zhifivisha ''We shall have been/ done '' lizhifivisha We* shall not have ..... zhifigzisha You*(pl) will have been /done'' lifzhiigzisha'' You*(pl) will not have .... zhifistisha ''They will have been/ done ''lizhifistisha They* will not have ... These verbs do not have Past Perfect tenses. They are used with the Present Participles of other verbs to form a Future Perfect tense. eg zhifissha prulara = ''He will have walked, ( literally, he will have done walking ), ''lizhifistisha nyamarazi = ''They will not have injured ( literally, they will not have done injuring ). The Present Participle agrees in number with the subject of the verb. These verbs can also be used in an auxiliary mode with the Present Participle of another verb to express emphasis : eg, ''Sa sengi zhes nyamara asta tantu ''= The lion DID injure their bull. PARTICIPLES : PAST PARTICIPLES ADJECTIVES ''zhisha 'sing. having been lizhisha'' sing. not having been ''zhishazi pl. ' lizhishazi pl. PRESENT/ ACTIVE ADJECTIVES zhira 'sing. being lizhira sing. not being '''''zhirazi pl. '' lizhirazi ''pl. GERUNDS NOUNS zhivyo being, existence'' lizhivyo ''non-being, non-existence 8. Other Verbal Constructions NEGATION can be implied by placing the article li before the verb. :eg linyamafivi = We shall not injure The particle zhai expresses the SUBJUNCTIVE MOOD, ie may ..., let ..., by a verb The negative subjunctive is expressed as zhaili ...( let it not...) : eg zhai prulafivi = Let us walk, ' ''zhaili prulafivi ''Let us not walk ''zhaili nyamasevi astos = ''Let us not have injured them The IMPERATIVE is formed from the stem of the verb by adding the suffix -'''''stig (s), -stigzi (pl) : eg'' prulastig'' ! Walk ! ''(s) ; lizhistigzi pyimazi !'' Don't be late ! (pl) The PASSIVE MOOD ( as opposed to the INDICATIVE MOOD, which is the normal meaning of the verbal forms given above ) is expressed by means of impersonal constructions. For example, the sentence “ I was injured “ can be reworded as “ It injured me “ :' nyamases amyes. 'Or “They injured me “' : nyamasesti amyes. 'If the context does not imply otherwise, the Third person singular would normally be employed in this construction. Paradigm : '''Prulare '= to walk ; stem Prula- Irregular Verbs : Zhire ''= to be, to do ; ''Lizhire ''= not to be, not to do Syntax Lexicon ''TROLL ENGLISH miskavyo n ability miska adj able, capable sang prep above, over, than pozedavyo n acceptance, reception rikyen n accident rikyena adj accidental, chance predi prep across damivyo v advice, warning ladna prep after yanba conj again nadi n air, atmosphere elta adj all, every arra prep along aska conj also za elmeko adv always nang adv among, amidst ima conj and sarog n animal zanma adj another gremog n ant asparpo adv apart from, away from ajivo n appearance, aspect lagso n arm skarimedshavyo n astronomy za prep at [ time ] stonka n autumn aspar prep away prigu n baby pazhniva adv backward nyeshka adj bad rindi n ball pagas n bark ( of a tree ) pavang n bat (animal) krid n bath dored n bear smarz n beard smarza adj bearded midaza adj beautiful midaz n beauty fara jintoko conj because nyiziki n bed jang n beer snyama prep before paro adv behind zatsan prep below, under, beneath sebla prep between, among panja prep beyond gyasa adj big, large dabje n bird nagya adj black zinopa adj blue grut n boat luso n body lepjos n book tham n boot nyisa adj both bumpa n bottle zatis n bottom, base, foundation bishtip n boy sparda adj brave bagleb n bread ambishtip n brother tantu n bull tsam adv but, although, however passi n cat sugam n chest, box, container dabjip n chick, baby bird serpip n child kron n claw, talon prin n cloud ranga adj cold yag n cow kumbirra n crocodile griba adj dark sirazma n daughter borog n desert sobga n dog tenla prep down skelma adj dry, arid zhurji n duck zhurjip n duckling lagje n eagle kung n ear zhinyavaba adv earlier zhinya adj early zhinyava adv early sorid n Earth orva adv even, indeed elyes / as / os pron everyone elya adj everyone's eltos pron everything miki eltoko dem everywhere migo n eye misanza n face siruna adj fast, quick, rapid movement harbisho n father tsalavyo n fear, dread zomin adj female linyena adj few pyangip n finger nyaji n fish tsulog n flood, torrent zalzas n food zhabs n foot fara prep for dorju prep for, on behalf of, in order to, so that mat n force za zhinyaba quameko adv formerly, once, previously prasip n fragment, part, bit po prep from pozava interr. from when ? soridmedshavyo n geology zomap n girl simadava adv Trollishly '' ''margoz n goat zinda adj good rigya adj great, eminent, important rigyava adv greatly, mainly, chiefly, largely sikra n hair pyang n hand asyes pron he, him karid n head po jintoko adv hence, from this place asyasya adj her own birramedshavyo n herpetology asya adj His / her / its asyesya adj his own vu jintoku adv hither, to this place retto n horse ingviva interr. How ? ingvi yoko adv how relative, by which means amyes / yas pron I, me nyajimedshavyo n ichthyology sirunava adv immediately, quickly miki prep in, into nagja n ink mikiza prep inside, within asyos pron it asyosya adj its own marjeb n king, ruler, monarch passip n kitten pyima adj late pyimava adv later kangpa n leg mazhavyo n life zondu adv like, as yalgo n limb, branch, bough sengi n lion sengip n lion cub mazhara adj live, living thusrin adj long bishta adj male bishto n man, male nyena adj many imaskaba conj moreover, as well zanzom n mother zalo n mouth amya adj my nyeba adj near, about, by, beside, around, next to nyebava adv nearly, almost nyizo n nest serpa adj new, young liquanyos pron No-one liquanya adj No-one's sanya n nose lizhire v not to be, not to do liquantos pron nothing za jiko adv now miki liquantoko adv nowhere beshin n oak tree vanta adj of what ? Of which ? prithas prep off za nyenakozi adv often, frequently gaska adj old karu prep on, onto diranga adj opposite, anti, counter, contra dabjamedshavyo n ornithology vivya adj our payir prep out, from payirza prep outside hisha n owl daspa adj past, former, previous ramje n peacock simada n person dripavyo n question krampa adj quick, short, brief time tsarbab n rain za linyenakozi adv rarely, infrequently prasava adv rather, quite, slightly, somewhat, a little pazhin adj rear, back birra n reptile, lizard grutpa n sailor, boatmen vasyos pron Self [ reflexive ] vasya adj of itself, own kodpa n shape, form, pattern asyas pron she, her halug n sheep thamip n shoe zatsa adj short, low mina n sister anzomap n sister namik n sky, heaven prasa adj small, little tuksi n smoke quanta adj some quanyes / as / os pron someone, anyone quanya adj someone's, anyone's quantos pron something, anything za quameko adv sometime miki quantoko n somewhere sira n son krampava adv soon, shortly skari n star slada n story, account, tale falda adj stupid, foolish sanya adj tall, high, lofty thanes / as / os pron That [ near you ] yantes / as /os pron That [ remote ] sa art the asta adj their asta vasya adj their own astyosya adj their own [ coll.] astyasya adj their own fem. astyesya adj their own masc. yanos pron then za yamako adv then, when relative, at that time miki yantoko adv there, in that place fara yantoko adv therefore astes / as / os pron they jintes / as / os pron this vu yantoko adv thither, to that place fer prep through Ingvi jintoko conj thus, and so, thusly, in this way stig n tiger skama n time pozedare v To accept, receive dangore v to accompany smidare v to accuse, blame damire v to advise, warn nangare v to allow ajire v to appear tsavare v to approach, arrive dripare v to ask, query, question, enquire rashkare v to attack sponire v to avoid sobgare v to bark kridare v to bathe miskare v to be able, can zhire v to be, do, act zhaspore v to begin, start, commence dodire v to believe kumere v to bite, chew nadimare v to blow, puff morkare v to break, destroy kyefire v to bring, carry, fetch kolpare v to bubble, boil, churn lebare v to come, arrive tenilare v to descend, go down tsalare v to fear, dread vuvare v to go up, climb, ascend kungare v to hear yibire v to hide, conceal, shroud nyamare v to injure, harm mazhire v to live, exist migare v to look, see debansare v to rule nyizire v to sleep sanyare v to sniff, smell zalire v to speak soladire v to tell, relate tigrimare v to twist, swirl prulare v to walk, go nagire v to write vu prep to, towards zhabsip n toe kum n tooth, fang yalgip n twig vuzava interr. until when ? vuyameko adv up until then gyava adv very nayid n void, emptiness, vacancy, vacuum merekto n volcano merektomedshavyo n vulcanology tsab n water vivyes / as / os pron we vantos interr. What ? Which thing ? zavako interr. When ? pova interr. Whence ? From which place ? mikiva interr. Where ? In which place ? yes / as /os pron which, that [ relative ] dikara adj white vuvako interr. Whither ? To which place ? vanyos interr. Who ? vanyes / as / os pron Who ? Which person ? vanya adj Whose ? farava interr. Why ? For which reason ? nadimat n wind medshavyo n wisdom, science, knowledge medsha adj wise dango prep with [ together with, in company with ] ingvi prep with, by means of kronsabga n wolf zoma n woman nagivyo n writing, script agya adj your sing agyes / as / os pron you sing agzya adj your pl agzyes / as / os pron you pl sarogmedshavyo n zoology Example text Sa Simadazi yos Mazhisti za Elmako Zhes za yamako, sa sorid zhes serpa ima lidango kodpako. Skelmazi borogzi, ima nagyazi kolparazi merektizi zhesti yibishazi zatsan tigrimarazi prinakozi tuksim. Zhes sa skama sa rigya nayidam. Za yamako, payir sa gribazi namikozi, lebansassho tsulog tsarbabam, ima sorid zhasposas zhire prasave rangaba. Mazhavo zhasposassho. The Ones that Live Always It was at the time when the earth was new and without shape. Arid deserts and black bubbling volcanos were hidden under swirling clouds of smoke. It was the time of the great void. Then, from the dark skies, a flood of rain had arrived, and the earth began to be somewhat cooler. Life had begun. Category:Languages